Field
The present disclosure relates to computer-implemented methods for using and generating information, such as social network information, by analyzing images (e.g., digital photographs) and image metadata found in web pages, videos, and other types of informational content.
Description of the Related Art
With the wide availability of digital cameras (e.g., in mobile telephones), individuals are recording and sharing digital photographs (and videos) more than ever before. Individuals commonly store images on their home and work computers as well as sharing them with friends and family on image sharing websites. As the size of digital image collections grows, efficient search and retrieval of desired images has become more important. Some image processing applications and websites provide image search and retrieval capabilities, for example, using text-based searches for textual content associated with images. Current applications and websites suffer from disadvantages.